


First Kisses

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the first together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).



He'd kissed girls before. And, much as Lily had given her daughter a proper upbringing, Rose had not failed to pick up certain non-proper behaviors.

She supposed she shouldn't encourage Bart, but he was so fresh, so hard to really stop thinking about.

The kiss seemed to go on and on, with each of the teens moving closer to one another, until Bart's hands were in her hair, and she was holding him closer than she ever had any boy.

When they parted, Bart flushed and looked down shyly. Rose smiled, brought his chin up, and started a new kiss.


End file.
